pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtwig
|name='Turtwig' |jname=(ナエトル Naetoru '') |ndex=387 |evofrom=None |evointo=Grotle |gen=Generation IV |pronun= TUR-twig |hp=55 |atk=68 |def=64 |satk=45 |sdef=55 |spd=31 |total=318 |species=Tiny Leaf Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=22.5 lbs. |ability=Overgrow Shell Armor (Dream World) |color=Green |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} '''Turtwig' (Japanese: ナエトル Naetoru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Made from soil, its shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives near lakes. Appearance Turtwig is an Pokémon and appears to be a green-ish Pokémon with a small brown "horn" on its head. On the "horn" are two green leaves. It has large yellow eyes and its face is oddly shaped. On the bottom of the face there is a yellow mouth in an obtuse shape. Also on its face it has two tiny nostrils. It has four small stubby feet, so it can't move as fast, and on the bottom of its feet are an obtuse area of yellow towards the bottom of the feet. It also has a shell on its back. The shell is brown with black on the bottom and a few stripes. In the Anime Turtwig is used by Ash in the Sinnoh Region. It could learn Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Curse, Bite, Mega Drain, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Crunch, Giga Drain, and Leaf Storm. Later in the series, Ash's Turtwig evolved into Grotle, but this made it hard for Ash to train it, due to a lack of speed. Afterwards, Paul's Torterra teaches Grotle how to fight with reduced speed. Ash later uses this strategy there on. It soon evolves into Torterra at Sunyshore City during another battle with Team Rocket. It is set to reappear in the Pikachu short airing along with the 15th Pokémon movie. Known Trainers with a Turtwig *Ash Ketchum *Professor Rowan *Gardenia *Paul Evolution Turtwig evolves into a Grotle starting at level 18, who later evolves into a Torterra starting at level 32. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Turtwig| diamondpearl=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase near Lake Verity| dprarity=One| platinum=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase on Route 201| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Poké Transfer| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Turtwig| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger2=Nabiki Beach (Joins after a quest)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Turtwig| diamond=Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes.| pearl=It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty.| platinum=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.| heartgold=Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil.| soulsilver=Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil.| black=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. | white=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. | black2=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.| white2=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.| }} Sprites |dpspr = 387 dpspr.png |dpsprs = 387 dpsprs.png |hgssspr = 387 ptspr.png |hgsssprs= 387 ptsprs.png |ptspr = 387 ptspr.png |ptsprs = 387 ptsprs.png |IVback = 387 IVback.png |IVbacks = 387 IVbacks.png |bwspr = 387 bwspr.png |bwsprs = 387 bwsprs.png |Vback = 387 Vback.png |Vbacks = 387 Vbacks.png }} Moveset Generation IV Level Up | }} |Physical|Tough|3| }} |Status|Cute|2| }} |Special|Smart|1| }} |Physical|Cool|3| }} |Status|Tough|0| }} |Physical|Tough|3| }} |Special|Smart|1| }} |Status|Smart|0| }} |Status|Smart|0| }} |Physical|Tough|2| }} |Special|Smart|1| }} |Special|Cute|2| }} }} TM/HM Platinum Move Tutor Moves Egg Moves Trivia *Like Bulbasaur and Chikorita, Turtwig can walk on all fours, making it the third Grass starter to walk on fours. *The shell on Turtwig's back is actually hardened soil. *Turtwig is the heaviest of the basic forms of all of the starters. *Turtwig, along with Totodile, are the only starters who evolve at level 18. This is also the highest level a starter Pokémon evolves through level-up. *Turtwig is the only starter Pokémon that knows a move that is neither normal type nor its primary type when given to the player. *Turtwig's name is a portmanteau of "Turtle" and "Twig". *Turtwig's Japanese name is Naetle, nae meaning seedling as Turtwig has a seedling growing from his head. ca:Turtwig pl:Turtwig Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon